pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Between The Branches
Connor: Hey Phineas where are you going Phineas: To help Isabella plan Ashley's funeral Celeste: But we need your help Phineas Really? Connor: Yes Ferb: Wow you really need help Connor: Jenna needs to be saved from prison who knows what prison could do to my Native American friend Phineas: But it's a funeral Connor: She has like 7 others helping already Phineas: Good point Connor: Listen Phineas please come to my house in 5 minutes Phineas: But I need to explain to Isabella I'm not sure Connor: Celeste and I will meet you there (screen switches to Fireside Girls clubouse Celeste: Whatcha doin" Connor: Probably funeral plaqnning Celeste: I know that I meant what are they doin' now Isabella: That's my catchphrase Celeste; Sorry didn't know Phineas: Anyways Connor: Phineas can't be with you since he is helping me and Celeste Isabella: Excuse me Phineas: Actually I was confused on whether to help you or COnnor Isabella; Why does Connor need help? Connor: Me, Phineas, and Celeste need to protect Jenna from going to jail Isabella: Isnt it a little overboard to sed smeone to prison for unknowingly destroying an arena Connor: That's what I'm sayin Isabella; You could use Ferb Connor: Phineas is more credible Isabella: Phineas witness what happened to Ashley Baljeet: Phineas I cant believe what you did to Jaques Phineas: I wish I didn't Baljeet: He is such a jerk I never thought you'd do what you did Phineas; I regret it Ferb: Why did you then Phineas: I hadn't slept at all I was worried someone might kill me in my sleep Connor: I see how that could concern you Isabella: Phineas please help us Connor: We need your help i think the only reason they are angry is because they worship the worst mayor ever Ferb: He's a good mayor Connor: Okay not a good man Phineas: I think he is Connor: You do know she didn't mean to break the arena Everyone: Yeah ELisabeth: I'm happy she did though Phineas; How are Monty and Tarah doing Connor: Tarah was let out and Mont is gonna stay there one more night just to be safe Phineas: Will he be okay Connor: Yes just fine Elisabeth: Good I want as many survivors as possible Connor: It was an intense four days Phineas: I'm still tired Connor; So who do you choose Phineas: I don't know Isabella: Please help Connor; You have like 7 others to help Isabella: 8 is better Connor: Please Phineas we need to help Jenna Isabella: What's the worse that could happen to her Connor: She could spend 5 years in prison and do you know what prison can do to a person and she is really nice Isabella: (freaked out by a memory) Not from what I saw Connor; She did it to save Phineas I think you owe her Phineas: You do have a good point Isabella: You allied with Ashley Phineas: Also a good point I am so confused Celeste: I don't think we are helping Phineas Baljeet: I'd say you should help Ashley after what happened Connor: You are saying that because you hate Jaques Baljeet: In so many ways Connor: Jenna saved your life Isabella: Ashley did too remember the beaver Phineas: Oh yeah my face is still cut up from that Connor: Wasn't it also from the madness of the tent Phineas: Yeah Isabella: That beaver could have done major damage Connor: Yeah I remember one incident Elisabeth: It was horrifying Connor; You didn't see it Elisabeth: I mean the fact beavers did it Connor: Yeah remember the rats Phineas: One pierced me Connor: It did Elisabeth: Okay listen I'll go with Connor and Phineas and Ferb you can go with Isabella Connor: I can live with that Elisabeth: Cool Trivia *Despite the plot this episode is morebased on the incident in the previous episode Category:Fanon Works Category:Article stubs Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Dialogue Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes